helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Basilisk, Order of the Dragon
The Basilisks of the Order of the Dragon are the most Elite of the Order's shock troops and given that few existed to begin with are widely regarded as 'myths' to present timeline born knights, this belief is also nutured by the various governances applied to the Basilisks. Organization For the most the Basilisk operate under typical Order Organization with the exception of the total lack of Auxilaries to supplement their forces in battle. A Basilisk force is also by virtue of the being limitted overal in size is much smaller. A Basilisk fire team however is effectively unstoppable in combat against conventional foes and the destruction they can wreak is comparable to a bombardment from Order Heavy Fire Platforms like Elysium class Battleships, or a Senior Lord. Deployment Regulation The Basilisks are restricted by internal regulation, the regulation itself being classified, a rarity for the Order, from non approved members, in this case any non previous timeline knight is effectively not told unless its brought up, to only be deployed by the express order of the Senior Council. A Basilisk Unit can thus only be deployed on the orders of the Senior Council, and with good reason the Basilisk are few in number and field the most advanced equipment for their size. Uniforms For operations against enemies where stealth is key Basilisk's are noted for utilizing Active Camoflague. Open Combat/Dress Uniforms When things like Stealth are now longer a concern Basilisk uniforms and armor become black as pitch, distinguishing them from the red borne by Dragoon Power Armor. Symbol The Basilisk Unit crest is a gaping serpentine maw. Equipment Basilisk equipment is amongst the most advanced in the order's arsenal and far beyond the capacities of usual technology. Power Armor All Basilisk Knights are issued power armor and their exists an even more advanced Heavy Power Armor. Active Camoflague Stealth technology is common issue amongst Basilisk troops. All Basilisk troops are capable of cloaking themselves allowing them to use their camoflague to infiltrate even the most vigililant camps and attack without warning. Weaponry Unlike the mainstay of the Order Basilisk forces ate typically equipped with vastly more advanced weapons than chemically propelled projectile weapons, guns. Kinetic Energy Weapons A number of Kinetic Energy Weapons are utilized by Basilisk troops ranging from personal scale Dinar Series rapid fire railguns, to Coil guns, and hyper sharp darts fired from the shotgun like Shredder Rifles. Shredder Rifles '''The Basilisk equivalent to a combat shotgun Shredder Rifles fire clusters of sharp darts which can as their name suggest shred most enemy targets even including enemy armor. '''Coil Guns '''Not unlike the Coil guns mounted on Heavy Aria Tanks these shoulder fired weapons are powerful kinetic energy weapons capable of wreaking devestation on par with a mortar team. '''Dinar series Railgun Assault Rifles '''The most common broad class of Kinetic Energy Weapon in the Basilisk Arsensal. Developed from the Dinar Railguns used as artillery and tank weapons this group of Railguns are particularly dangerous against well anything. Particle Beam Weapons Powered by micro S2 Reactors these weapons are effectively unlimitted with regards to ammo, the reason they do not see more use is because they are not only expensive the certains forces of the Great Enemy also proved resilient against these weapons. '''Talon the most common Particle Beam Rifle is the Talon it projects a blast of charged particles that does not only impacts with substantial kinetic force but is capable of melting through bulkhead doors. Shiva A more powerful and full sized rifle Plasma Weapon Systems Laser Pulse Weapons Rocket Rifles Chemically propelled Primary (Rifles) In Built Weapons Sidearms The Basilisks carry a variety of sidearms ranging from heavy magitech 9mm pistols loaded with more powerful Rune Bullets than is standard to small directed energy weapons. DMI 7 '''The Drachenorden Military Industries model 7 is related to the previous timeline CZ 75, obvious by its appearance. The Model 7 is a completely ambitdextrous firearm and as with most Drachenorden Runecraft guns is built using advanced composite materials and designed with a reinforced barrel to handle more powerful Rune bullets. '''H&K USP Drachen '''A Drachenorden production of the HK USP 9mm built using Drachenorden supplied materials. '''Claw The PP 173 produced by Drachenorden Military Industries is a particle weapon the size of a large pistol, Vehicles For the most part the Basilisks are generally not deployed with vehicle forces however they do possess several Combat Drone Platforms as well as their own space vessels. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon